Return of the Awakened
by mellra
Summary: It is a known fact that when a human loses control and becomes an Awakened Being, they only know carnage and bloodshed. There weren't any known exceptions. Until now. Awakened!Naruto, Naruto with Team Taka, Naruto/Helen.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the anime/manga/movies/etc. that I write about; otherwise I would be a millionaire NOT writing on fanfiction publishing my own ideas.

**Summary: **It is a known fact that when a human loses control and becomes an Awakened Being, they only know carnage and bloodshed. There weren't any known exceptions. Until now. Awakened!Naruto, Naruto with Team Taka, Naruto/Helen.

**Return of the Awakened**

Four figures walked across the frozen landscape. Each of them wore black cloaks that completely hid their bodies from view and wore stylized masks that covered their faces. Suddenly one of them, who wore a smooth mask that had slit eye holes and a red wave painted on the surface sneezed. "I'm freezing!" the man moaned.

Another figure, wearing a mask that had a third eye painted on the forehead, shouted out in a feminine voice, revealing the speaker to be a girl, "Oh quit your bellyaching! We're in a frozen wasteland; of course you'd be cold!"

"Hey, no need to get snippy, flat chest!" the previous speaker barked, anger evident in his voice.

"Wh-WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU JERK?!" the woman shrieked, looking about ready to rip the man's head off.

Suddenly, the largest member of the group, who wore a mask that was painted half black and the other half white grabbed both of the arguing figures heads and proceeded to bonk them together, causing the two bickering teammates to go into similar crouched positions, clutching their heads in pain. "What was that for, Juugo?" the man said in a whiney voice.

The now named Juugo said in a calm voice, "You two were being too noisy, besides we're approaching enemy territory. We can't afford to lose focus now."

The two looked ready to retort when the final member, this one wearing a mask styled after a fox's face and was seemingly leading the group, said in a frustrated, yet slightly amused tone, "Juugo's right Karin, Suigetsu." The man said while turning to look at the two teammates, "Isely's not stupid; he'll probably have scouts watching the surrounding area. He's going to be readying himself and his forces for when the Organization and the other two make their moves."

The woman, Karin, crossed her arms and huffed, "We get that, Naruto. I still don't see why we have to risk our necks for this. I was perfectly fine waiting underground. It's still not too late to turn back and watch them all kill each other in the fight."

"No," Naruto said in a no-nonsense tone, "Those girls are innocent about this. Their just getting screwed over by the Organization like we did. Besides, it's too good of an opportunity to wipe out the majority of the major threats to humanity in one go."

"Besides Karin," Suigetsu said mockingly, "you wouldn't want to see your 'sisters' getting killed, now would you?"

"Oh please," Karin sighed, "You know that they'd just kill me if they saw me now. That goes for you three whenever you fight. Unless you actually don't plan on fighting all out…"

"Unlikely," Juugo muttered in his monotone voice, "we're about to go up against an army, after all. We'll have no choice but to show our full might and hope that the warriors will at least listen to what we have to say before jumping to any conclusions."

"And if it all works out," Naruto chimed in playfully, "we'll have even more allies to help us in our goals! Since you joined us all those years ago Karin, it's just been the four of us. We're all strong, but we're not invincible. Hopefully, this war will be the start of all our dreams coming to fruition."

"Yeah," Suigetsu said in a bloodthirsty tone, "Besides, there's an epic fight about to happen, and I don't plan on missing out! I can't wait to start carving people up!" he finished with a maniacal laugh which caused all of his companions to stare at him in a deadpan.

"You know," Juugo started, "it's that kind of talk that makes most humans think we're bad guys. You should try and curve those violent urges of yours before we meet up with the warriors."

"So says the pot," muttered Suigetsu.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm really getting excited!" Naruto chirped, "It's been years since I've gone all out, worried about whether or not the Organization will send their trackers after us for our heads. Now, with all the yokai going around, we can fight without restraint! By the time the Organization realizes we exist, it'll be too late. So let's get this party started!" he finished in an excited yell.

"RIGHT!" the other three shouted as they began sprinting across the frozen landscape at inhuman speeds.

**Scene Break**

Clare couldn't believe this was happening. Things had started going so well for the gathered Claymores at the start of the war against Isley of the North and his Awakened Army. Sure the group had its divisions, but once the fighting started they all started pulling together and fighting like the warriors they were meant to be. It was a close thing, but the assorted fighters were able to kill off several of the gathered Awakened Beings. Victory almost looked possible…until they heard the roar.

Rigaldo, the Silver Lion, had arrived on the battlefield. He was a cut above anything the warriors had ever faced before, and he was out for blood. It seemed as if he was going after the most likely leaders of their group; first there was Veronica, then Undie. Their formidable abilities paled in comparison to the humanoid lion-like Awakened. Jean was injured, and Clare herself tried to end the Awakened's rampage, but she was brushed aside as if she didn't even register as a threat in the lion's mind.

Then it looked as though Flora was about to be killed by the ruthless monster. 'No…it's happening again,' Clare thought as she remembered a similar instance from her childhood as her mother figure was cruelly beheaded by the winged demon while she stood helpless in fear. 'Never again…NEVER AGAIN!' the silver-eyed woman roared in her mind as she prepared to unleash even more yokai into her body, even if she was in danger of going over the limit and Awakening herself. She refused to let anyone else close to her be killed, and she was fully prepared to sacrifice her very humanity to achieve this.

Before she could though, Rigaldo had reached Flora and was about to cleave her skull in two with his retractable claws. Clare was about to intervene, when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder. Before she could react, Clare felt a calming effect on her body as her yokai started to receive. Shocked, Clare stared helplessly as a burst of blood appeared out of her forehead as the claws started to pierce her. Before the blow could become a killing strike, however, the master of the Wind Cutter seemingly vanished into thin air, much to the shock of all present.

"What?" Rigaldo muttered with a furrowed brow as he tried to find the woman he came within a hair's breadth of killing.

Clare, seeing as Flora was no longer in immediate danger, turned to see who held her back and was greeted by the sight of a cloaked figure wearing a mask with a third eye painted on the forehead. "Who are you?" Clare demanded drawing the other warriors' attention as well as the surrounding Awakened, shocking them how none could even sense her.

"What are you doing here?" Clare then demanded the cloaked figure.

"Don't worry," the figure said in a woman's voice, "We're here to help."

_We?_ Was the general thought running through everyone's mind when suddenly they heard someone whistle. The gathered fighters all turned their attention to another cloaked and masked figure standing on the roof of one of the nearby abandoned houses, with Flora held bridal style in his arms! The rescued Claymore stared up at her savior in wide-eyed shock when suddenly a series of cries echoed through the battle field.

The groups' attention was brought to two of the nearby Awakened Beings and immediately noticed that in their place were two more cloaked figures standing in their place while the Awakened lay on the ground, clearly dead. "Looks like we made it just in time!" the fox masked stranger called from his place on the roof in a youthful male voice, regaining the groups' attention. He then turned his attention to the bodies of Undie and Veronica and said in a more quiet voice, "Almost in time."

Rigaldo growled, "I don't know who you are, but since you rescued the girl I'm assuming you're on their side. As such, you need to be eliminated!" With that, the Silver Lion blurred out of sight and reappeared behind the stranger and Flora with his claws positioned for a killing strike. Before any of the warriors could even call out a warning, however, the figure's form blurred and disappeared before the strike could land. _Fast! _ Was the general thought that rang across the battlefield before Helen gave a startled yelp as the stranger had suddenly appeared right beside her.

"Hey there pretty girl," the fox masked man said, causing the most expressive Claymore to gain a slightly embarrassed blush, "Would you mind watching over this one for me? That injury's not serious but it'll probably hinder her for a while." With that, the stranger focused his attention back on the lion-like Awakened and said almost cheerfully, "Now that that's out of the way, we can actually have an enjoyable smack down!"

The stranger blurred once more and suddenly appeared right in front of Rigaldo's face. Before he could blink, the former warrior suddenly found himself flying through the air as the cloaked figure landed a wicked blow to his solar plexus, causing a bit of blood to fly from his mouth as he struggled to land on his feet.

The fox masked figure silently wished he could have a portrait made to commemorate the gob-smacked faces of the assorted silver eyed witches and Awakened beings. "Wh-what was that!?" the lion man growled as he wiped the remaining blood from his mouth. "Who are you!" he then roared, shattering a few nearby windows with the force of the shout.

"Weeellll, since you asked so nicely, my name…" the figure started while reaching to his mask before pulling it and the cloak away in a flourish of motion, "…is Naruto Uzumaki!" he cried out, revealing a tan young adult with sun blond hair and crystal blue eyes. One of the most noticeable features on him was the three whisker marks he had on each of his cheeks.

The man, Naruto, was surprisingly young. He didn't look much older than 16-17 yet he held a look in his eyes that spoke of wisdom, power, and kindness. Phantom Miria at first thought that the man must have been a former warrior from the male generations, but quickly dismissed that thought as there was no one with the name 'Naruto' reported in any of the generations. That, and he lacked the trade mark silver eyes of a warrior, and he also lacked the yokai to be an Awakened.

Apparently, the Silver Lion's thoughts mirrored the Phantom's. "I don't know what you are, but it doesn't matter. I have a job to accomplish and anyone who gets in my way will share a similar fate!"

Naruto gave a pout and whined, "Aw, you're no fun! Although…" he gave a grin, "…I can tell you're strong. What rank were you anyway?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I was ranked 3rd in my generation," Rigaldo growled, wondering what this strange man was getting at.

"Oh well if that's the case, I'll fight you at a 3rd rank warrior's level," Naruto grinned cheekily before turning towards his companions and shouting, "Hey guys! I'm going to cut loose a little so can you make sure no one interferes?"

"Sure thing, just try not to hog all the fun!" one of the masked men shouted back and he pulled out an enormous, clever-like blade from the back of his cloak. "My Executioner's Blade has been itching for a chance to test its edge!"

Naruto gave a nod and turned towards the surrounding warriors. "I just want you all to know, no matter what happens I'm on your side! I hope you'll give me and my friends a chance to explain when this is all over." With that, Naruto turned back to face Rigaldo with newly slit pupils and suddenly, the surrounding air started to get heavy.

Clare gasped as she felt the weight of the stranger's yokai weigh down on her. It almost felt the same as when she fought against Riful! This was insane, there's no way an Awakened, for that was the only thing the man in front of her could be, would exist without the Organization knowing about it! For that matter, why did he not release any yokai when he first appeared and why did he seem almost human in his behavior thus far? Suddenly, Clare heard a 'tsk' sound as the disguised woman beside her suddenly stepped forward.

"That reckless idiot," she heard her huff, "He was supposed to save that for latter so no one could question the yokai signature, but noooo he just has to goof off!"

The air around them suddenly lessened in intensity and Clare realized that the woman was using her own yokai to deflect the brunt of the affects. Such yokai manipulation was rare, almost to the level of Galatea and Teresa. Before the quarter yoma could question it further, she suddenly heard a roar and turned back towards its source, only in time to see a miniature dome of yokai to form around Naruto and block him from view. This lasted for only a moment before the dome dissipated and revealed the figure standing in its center, which was vastly different from the blond boy who entered it.

At first it almost looked a bit like Rigaldo's Awakened form, but on closer inspection the head was more similar to a fox than a lion. The fur was a burnt orange, almost red in color and there were foot long, rabbit like ears on the head. Claws the size of knives was on the hands and feet, and seven meter long tails waved lazily behind the transformed blond. Only the eyes remained their sharp blue color, with blackish markings surrounding the area and the pupil a black slit. The fox/human hybrid grinned showing a muzzle full of sharp teeth and he said in a slightly deeper voice, **"Now I'm ready to fight for real!"**

This day was really getting strange.

**AN: **So…yeah. I know I promised YFBB to update but my muse gave me a blindside attack and demanded that I write this before that. I didn't want to start another story yet, but this demanded to be written! It may be a little while between updates, but I'll hopefully have more of this and my other stories out soon, so please bear with me and as always: Read and Review!

So here are the characters and a brief bio.

Naruto Uzumaki: Fox/human Awakened form. Capable of shapeshifting into a smaller normal fox for stealth purposes and has retractable claw blades that can stretch up to 5 meters. Can alter strength based on number of tails he unleashes. Has experience hiding his presence from Claymores and can appear to be human to all but the most seasoned of warriors.

Karin Uzumaki: Former 46 of Teresa of the Faint Smile's generation. Has red hair but silver eyes, and has near perfect yokai control. Can sense any amount of yokai being used up to 10 miles away and has spot on tracking skills. Also has a healing yokai that can be transferred to others via bite. Not Awakened yet still skilled enough to now be considered a top rank Warrior.

Suigetsu Hozuki: Water like Awakened. Can alter his body into a fluid-like state to avoid damage and also increase his mass and strength to any of his limbs. Also a master of the custom made sword he carries with him that was modeled after the standard Claymore blade with some slight modifications, nicknamed the "Executioner's Blade." A deadly fighter in his own right.

Juugo: Shapeshifting Awakened. Able to alter his body at will, Juugo can adapt to literally any situation. The only problem is the more power he uses and the longer it's in use, the more violent he tends to become until he goes into a berserker rage. Normally the most level headed of the group.

P.S. A big shout-out to puffdadder, whose work has helped inspire me to write this fic in the first place! God Bless!


End file.
